The Life And Times Of Ephraim Harry Clearwater
by JacobFan
Summary: A look into the life of the child of Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater. Major Callwater, mentions of Blackwater. Rated M just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**A_/N: OK all this is going to be a short series based around the son of Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black._**

_**Obviously this is AU and I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**Just to let you know this is NOT A BLACKWATER ENDING at least not a happy one for them. There will be mentions of Blackwater and BIG Callwater moments at some points.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**I have no Beta for this so I am sorry for all the mistakes and whatnot. If anyone is interested please let me know. I have had this story on the "back burners" for close to two months now and I finally had to put it up.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything goes to their respective owners. I only own those that I created in my mind!**_

* * *

_**X_X**_

_**Billys POV**_

_"What?" Leah asked shaking violently. Jacob looked away, not even able to look her in the eyes as he repeated his statement._

_"Ness wants to move with her family to Alaska and I am going with them," Jacob gave a goofy grin. The glazed look in his eyes tore at the young girl before him. _

_The mention or talking of his imprint always did that to him and tortured Leah to no end. I sat in horror as my son and Leah Clearwater sat in front of me, in Leah and Seth's home. Sue, Charlie along with the rest of both packs and their imprints were sitting around looking on in shock. My son had been seeing the young girl for close to a year now and they had just found out she was pregnant only about two months before. Though everyone told Leah this was a bad idea, including myself she stuck by Jacob as he swore to her he would fight his imprint need. For some time it looked as if my son may prevail and now, well he had shattered the girl's heart._

_We were all sitting here celebrating what was soon to be the birth of my first grandchild. I shook my head trying not to believe what my son had just uttered. It couldn't be possible. Hell, even Sam, the lying rat bastard who had first broken Leah's heart prayed that Jacob wouldn't do this to her. But apparently there was nohint of joking in my sons eyes. He gave Leah a sad look and tried to take her hands in his own. Leah pulled away and I could swear at that moment I could hear three men growling in unison at my son._

_"I am sorry Lee, I tried to fight it. But, it's destiny..." He said getting up slowly. Leah looked deep into his eyes and I swore she looked as if nothing happened at all. No tears, no sadness, no anything..._

_We all knew, everyone in the entire room in one moment ,that Leah Clearwater, had finally broken completely. She simply nodded to my son and cleared the imaginary dust off of her dress._

_"Well, if that's the case then so be it. I won't change your mind and don't try to plan to. If you choose to be in my child's life so be it," She said in a crisp tone. I could tell if she said anymore her voice may very well broke and she may have broken down. Sue and Seth walked up to the young girl as Jacob looked at Leah shocked._

_"Leah, sweetie are you alright?" Sue asked cautiously. Leah turned and nodded to her mother curtly before turning back to Jacob_

_"So if that's all you came here to say, thank you for having the decency to tell me to my face. It's not like I caught you making out with her, oh wait! Yes I did!" She said letting her anger show, before quickly shaking her head and taking a long breath. "If that's all I think you should leave now," Leah said. Her voice only faltering slightly._

_I stared at my son and though I loved him dearly, I wanted to get out of my chair and knock the hell out of him. To say that he was being retarded was an understatement of the century. Renesemee Cullen was single handedly one of single most whiny, annoying, spoiled "women" I had ever had the displeasure of ever meeting in my entire life. Being raised the way she was, she had barely no sense of right and wrong and if the young girl didn't get her way she turned into her mother and would complain and throw tantrums for hours until she got her way. It drove us all here on the rez insane when Jacob would bring her around._

_Then last week is when I finally started seeing the signs. Leah would rarely come by anymore and when she would Jacob was always mysteriously missing. She came to me one night sobbing and in pain scared that something was wrong with the baby. I took her to the hospital where they told her she was under to much stress. She finally confided in me that she had seen Jacob and Renesemee in the woods in the clearing that she and Jacob had once claimed for themselves._

_My son stopped coming home after that and I had to swear on pain of death to not tell a soul about it. It tore me up knowing what my son was doing to the girl I had hoped since she was little to become my daughter-in-law. Now here we were. Embry, Paul and Seth dragged Jacob and flung him out the door. All three following after him, claiming to want to talk to him. Claire ran to her aunt and held her as Emily held her own sick smile in the background I knew it was time for everyone to leave. _

_"Let's go everyone. The party is over!" I stated ushering everyone out. _

_By the time Seth came back with Embry twenty minutes later. It was only Charlie, Sue and I with Leah. She had run into her room and closed herself off from all of us. We heard a slight cry of pain come from the room and Embry rushed to her almost instantly. I wheeled myself over to her door about to check on her when I heard Leah whispering to Embry about how scared she was. I also heard Embry swear on pain of death that he would never leave her, that he would always be there for her no matter what. _

_I left that night with a hope in my heart that what Embry said was true. I was always there for Embry as a father figure due to his own father abandoning him. As I prayed my son would not do that to his own child I had a strange suspicion that it would be true. But sitting in the living room with Seth, Sue, and Charlie we all made a silent vow as Embry declared his to Leah. That if my son would not be there for his child then we would be. This child would not want for anything and that he or she would have more then enough fathers in their lives to last a lifetime._

_**X_X**_

_It wasn't until four months later that Leah gave birth. We didn't have enough time to get her to the hospital. We had all basically moved in after Jacob left a week after ruining her baby shower. Embry was the first to hear her and the first to her room. He and Seth held her hand as Charlie and I watched on in shock while Sue delivered her daughter her first child. She gave us a boy, a beautiful strong, LOUD, baby boy._

_"Name him Ephraim Harry Clearwater," Leah whispered before fainting. The ambulance showed up a moment after she passed out._

_Leah did not have an easy pregnancy. She was depressed which led to many complication with her health. She was put on bed rest at one point due to a huge fight she had with Emily Uley. Emily decided to gossip how Jacob made the right choice and Leah had no business getting involved in Imprint affairs. Leah hearing this in the middle of the grocery store tore Emily away from Kim and punched her once best friend dead in the jaw, knocking her out. _

_She wound up in the hospital a few hours later due to extreme stress and cramps while Sam tried barging into her room to yell at her for hurting Emily. Embry ever watchful of the she wolf beat the hell out of the so called "rightful alpha" and threw him out on his ass. According to Leah watching calm and sweet Embry Call beating the hell out of Sam Uley was better then any present she had ever received._

_As we sat in the hospital room we all worried. During her pregnancy Leah seemed to become completely human. Things would hurt her and she would heal at a normal rate, she was always tired and very sick due to her always stressed and depressed over my son. As we all stood around her waiting for her to come to I looked to each of the people before me. _

_Sue Clearwater-Sawn was a strong woman through and through. I knew she was doing her best to keep that true now. She held our grandchild in her arms rocking him and telling him stories of his mother. Her slightly graying hair and teary eyes showed what these past events had done to not just her but all of us._

_Charlie Sawn stood next to his new wife looking down at the little boy in her arms. The look of awe in his eyes reminds me that even though he isn't technically blood he would always be a great grandfather for Ephraim. He never saw Renesemee much due to Bella no longer wanting to associate with any of them. So all the love he could have given his granddaughter would be shown tenfold for his new grandson._

_Seth Clearwater paced back and forth the look of worry plastered on his young face. His eyes held such sorrow and I felt for the boy. He had to grow up far too quickly for his own good. I know for a fact that he and Leah were close the two for a long time only had each other to rely on after Sue had moved out. Leah was always the mother to the young boy and now seeing her like this must kill him. But there was something else hidden under all that fear, it was faith. He knew just like we all did that Leah was a strong woman and would pull through._

_Last but certainly not least sat Embry call right next to her bed, holding her hand in his own. He was stroking her head as he whispered softly to her that she wasn't allowed to give up on him. We all knew what Embry felt for Leah and we could only pray that since Leah was too blind to see it before that she would now and finally find the peace and happiness she deserved with Embry. If anyone would truly fight to be with her till his last breath, it would be Embry Call. As he kissed her cheek softly we finally saw her begin to stir._

_A week later she was home and safe with little Ephraim. As I sit here now watching her play with Ephraim in the warm sun in the back yard, as Seth and Embry keep watchful eyes I know things will be ok. This little boy will be special and loved and that's all we can hope for._

_**X_X**_

_Ephraim closed his grandfather journal and sighed. Looking around his room in the home he shared with his family he gave a small smile beginning to recall his life thus far._

* * *

_**A/N: Well this is the preface I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**I could really use a Beta for this!**_

_**I got this idea reading a story by Kei Kat Jones. It tore at my heart and I cried a little (fucking hormones and period...) anywho I had already had this idea in my head and it made me wanna finally put it all on the computer lol. I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am completely changing things for this story.**

**First and foremost, I am going to say that the shape shifters never age and that caries on to their wives and offspring once they marry!**

**Secondly, it is a widely known but kept secret on the rez about the pack, thus allowing them all to stay on the rez without suspicions of them never ageing.**

**OK, this is going to be a short series based around the son of Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black.**

**Obviously this is AU and I hope you all enjoy it. Just to let you know this is NOT A BLACKWATER ENDING. At least not a happy one for them.**

**There will be mentions of Blackwater and BIG Callwater moments at some points.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing. Everything goes to their respective owners. I only own those that I created in my mind.**

**X_X**

Ephraim Harry Clearwater was not a fool by any means. The young man had looks, and a personality to boot. He is tall, muscular, has his mother's warm hazel eyes and his father's good looks.

However, he does have his mother's short temper. As a young child he grew up knowing what both his parents were, because as long as he could remember he had been able to phase just as they had. He also grew up with a loving mother and father, yet, his father was never around that much.

His mother, Leah, is a good woman and raised her son with love and a firm hand. It was safe to say when no one was around that he was a very big mamma's boy. His mother is a true beauty even to this day. His mother has long black hair and warm hazel eyes and a smile that could make a man lose his senses.

Ephraim had actually witnessed it first hand. She looked like a model you would see in magazines, however, minus her temper; she was a joy to be around. His father on the other hand had chosen to keep his hair short and his dark brown eyes held many secrets and warmth.

He was well built, thanks to the wolf gene and their genetics, did their son very well.

He could recall how his parents were never together. His father and mother had been together a short time before Jacob had left his mother. He went to Alaska with Renesemee Cullen, his imprint who supposedly _'he loved above all others'_.

His mother kept going though, yet, for his birth his uncles Seth and Embry were the ones to end up being there. Along with his grandfathers and grandmother.

Ephraim's father, as told by his grandfather Billy Black, didn't show up until a week later with his leech wife claiming that they had just gotten the news and were able to show up. Yet his mother the ever caring woman she was said nothing and let Ephraim's father hold his son.

He stayed for a month before Renesemee started complaining and they left shortly after.

His mother has never spoken ill of his father or his wife in front of him and would yell at others for doing so. Though every night, she cried herself to sleep for her lost love for many years.

Ephraim grew up knowing love and adoration from all those he met. He was very much his father's son, in the sense that he had a very charismatic attitude and loved to make people smile. During some summers and holidays Ephraim would go visit his father when he was invited, other times Jacob would come to the reservation to see his son.

It was an unspoken agreement between Leah and Jacob that they have as little to do with each other as possible outside of their son. Ephraim knew this to be true, until he recalled one night when he was about five years old.

_Uncle Embry had come by to visit. They played for hours before he and his mother tucked the young boy in and went downstairs both with worried looks as they went. Ephraim could faintly hear a knock on their front door. Curiously he snuck out of bed and walked over to his slightly opened door as he watched and listened to four people talking down the steps from his room._

_"I am taking him, Lee!" Jacob screamed annoyed that Leah couldn't see reason. His father's hands were visibly shaking with anger. "You know we can give him a better life in Alaska!" He hissed staring into her eyes. Ephraim could see his mothers long hair falling out of her lose bun as she scowled at her ex._

_"If you think for a fucking second Jacob Black that I am letting you take my child from me then you are insane! You left us remember? I told you I was pregnant and you left anyway with her! But I let it go and I let you into your son's life. Don't push me and my patients Black, you won't like the consequences," Leah hissed in anger._

_From where little Ephraim was sitting he could see his mothers hurt and sad expression along with his uncle Embry's angry face._

_The little boy sat confused and angry. 'Why would Daddy want to take me away from Mommy? I was a good boy! I don't like when I have to visit Daddy anyway. Renesemee smells icky along with her family. Some of her family members are nice but I don't like how Ness and her mom were always trying to get me to call her mommy and aunt Bella. Plus, they are always saying mean things about Mommy when they think I can't hear.' Ephraim was knocked out of his thoughts when Renesemee came forth and glared at Leah._

_She was hissing at the young she wolf as Embry took a menacing step towards the young half leech in return. Ephraim smiled at this, for his Uncle Embry was very protective of his mother and cared for her very deeply. Jacob pulled Ness back then letting out a low growl of his own at Embry._

_"YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING ONE HAIR ON THAT BOYS HEAD JACOB!" Embry hissed at his former best friend. Being with Renesemee had caused a lot of problems between Jacob and almost everyone on the rez. Being with Ness had certainly changed Jacob, for the worse. _

_"Ephraim's home is here with all of us. You have no claim on that boy what so ever! This is your forth time seeing him in five years and it's not like any of us are keeping him from you!" Embry stated visibly shaking with anger. Jacob blanched at that and Renesemee chose that moment to speak up._

_"We can offer him a better life, we have the money and the assets to take him from you if necessary," The bronzed haired woman said icily._

_Leah grabbed Ness by the collar and shook her violently. Jacob grabbed Leah and flung her off Renesemee, growling in anger. Embry grabbed Jacob and punched him hard knocking both Jacob and Ness over, before helping Leah up and growling menacingly. _

_The two male wolves stood growling and snapping at each other in anger. Ephraim looked on in shock and horror. He couldn't believe his Daddy could be this mean to his Mommy._

_"I will fight you every step of the way do you hear me! Your name isn't on his birth certificate, you almost never see him and I have never EVER asked you for a fucking cent of child support have I? NO! SO IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN COME IN HERE AND START ALL THIS SHIT YOUR SADLY MISTAKEN? He is MY son Jacob and I'll be damned if I ever let you take him!" Leah said in a deathly whisper as she shook from the pain in her body._

_"This isn't over..." He threatened in anger while staring at Leah. Ephraim ran down to his mothers side a moment later crying softly, begging her not to let Jacob take him._

_"I WANT to stay with Mommy, Uncles Seth and Embry and Grandma Sue and Grandpas Billy and Charlie!" He begged staring deep into his mother's eyes. Jacob looked saddened and Renesemee hissed at the young boy and his mother._

_Ephraim growled right back as his mother did her best to sooth him. "YOU WILL NEVER BE MY MOMMY! YOU'RE TOO UGLY AND YOU SMELL FUNNY!" Ephraim said pointing at Renesemee."_

Ephraim had watched his father and his wife leave that night and for the first time realized just how lucky he was to have the mother he did. He was also started growing a massive resentment for his father after that night. As the years pass, Ephraim grew into a great man.

He saw and heard almost nothing from his father and was glad for it. It wasn't until the time he turned twelve and his grandparents had all sadly passed away that he saw his father again.

It was around that time that he also started to notice the growing connection between his uncle Embry (who he now considered his father) and his mother. He recalled sitting with his uncle Seth on the back porch of his house as they talked about the future.

_Not so little twelve year old Ephraim Clearwater sat with his uncle on the back porch of his uncle's home. They watched his younger cousins Sue and Billy playing with Seth's wife Fiona on the play set Ephraim had helped his uncle build for them. Seth was smiling at his nephew and patted his arm as he took a sip of his soda._

_"What's on your mind Ephraim? Your wearing the same look my dear annoying sister gets when she is thinking intensely about something. What's wrong?" Seth asked._

_Ephraim looked at his uncle and sighed, "Well you know how you, mom and uncle Embry never imprinted right? Well I wondered if that could happen for me. I have seen what imprinting does, I mean look how it messed up mom's life. Plus, I don't think its real love. Real love should be natural. What if I imprint and wind up hurting someone, like my ass of a dad did..." He said letting his Clearwater temper show. Seth shook his head and smiled._

_"You know, I actually did imprint," Seth said laughingly. Ephraim looked at his uncle in shock before shaking his head in disbelief._

_"What? How? When?" Ephraim asked shocked._

_"It had to be about maybe, hmm I'd say about six years ago. Right before Fi and I were going to get married. Embry and Quil took me out for my bachelor party and I saw her in the club we were in. I swore it was like I lived and died for her only. She locked eyes on me and tried to pull and Emily," Seth said snorting at the thought of their annoying cousin who had helped in hurting Ephraim's mother all those years ago._

_Ephraim agreed, Emily Uley was one of the most annoying people he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. The fact that she and her cry baby of a son, Levi never left him alone saying that he should just give up his rights to being Council and Pack Leader when he came of age to Levi was insane. Ephraim shook himself out of his thoughts and went back to the matter at hand._

_"So what happened?" He asked his uncle in awe. Seth smiled and shook his head._

_"It took everything I had to walk away from her and remember Fi. I was sick for about two months before I finally was able to feel the imprint snap. The girls name was Tracy and trust me she didn't make it easy. Apparently she followed me to the rez and for that entire time tried to get me to leave with her. I told Fiona the truth and that even though I supposedly found "the one" that I knew deep down that it was all false. I was choosing her and not some girl who I just met who claimed to love me because a stupid feeling told her too. She helped me threw it and I can happily say, I have the wife I chose and two amazing kids," Seth said turning to look at his wife and children. _

_The look of love and adoration Ephraim saw in his uncles eyes for his family made his heart swell. Yet a moment later his heart filled with anger and hate over his father._

_"Why couldn't Jacob do that?" Ephraim hissed angrily. His warm hazel eyes burning with fury and rage. Seth sighed and looked at his nephew, who in some ways was the spitting image of his father and in others completely different._

_"I cannot and will not answer for him. But I will tell you this. He did at some point love your mother and he still possibly could. I can tell you now though I don't think he fought the imprint like he first claimed he did. She is only half human and our kind doesn't 'imprint' on leeches, so its not like his was stronger or anything. But look no matter what happened between him and your mother, he does love you," Seth said watching Ephraim nod, as sadness filled his nephews eyes._

A week after that conversation with his uncle he caught Embry and his mother making out on the couch. While at first it shocked and disgusted him because that was his mother and it was just creepy. Yet, in the end he was thrilled she had finally found some happiness. Ephraim and Embry spent a decent amount of time together and Leah was happy having the two men she loved getting along.

A month after Embry moved in, much to the pleasure of Ephraim. He rarely heard from his father, the last he had heard was that Renesemee was pregnant. He told his father a curt _'Congratulations'_ and that was it. Ephraim then began to recall the day Embry moved in and his father's unexpected visit.

_"You two finish up please! Dinner will be done soon and I want my table and your hands clear of dirt!" Leah called from the kitchen._

_Embry and Ephraim both smiled to each other and laughed._

_"YES MA'AM!" They both shouted in unison from the dining room._

_Looking at Embry, Ephraim wished that he could be his biological father. They looked enough alike that if it weren't for the fact that they now all looked almost like siblings instead like a parent and child you would have thought Embry was his father.(Due to the wolf genes and causing their massive growth spurts.) _

_As Ephraim was pulling stuff out of Embry's car he heard the sound of a car coming up the dirt road that led to his home. He looked up as Embry came out to help him. Both looked shocked as the fully restored 1967 Firebird pulled up right in front of their home and Jacob Black came storming out. A scowl was on Jacob face directed at his one time best friend._

_"You and I need to talk..." Jacob said menacingly. _

_He hadn't changed in looks, except, he had let his hair grow out and it was now in a ponytail that reach his shoulders. Embry glared right back with his light brown eyes seeming to turn black as coal as he stared down Jacob. Ephraim looked back and forth between the two before putting a hand on his uncle's shoulder. Leah came out a moment later looking shocked and nervous._

_"Leah, why don't you and Ephraim go inside while I talk to Jacob," Embry said turning to look at the love of his life. Leah snorted and gave him her famous 'you're joking right' look. Embry sighed and whispered to Ephraim, "go stand by your mother." Yet, before Ephraim could do as he was asked, Leah walked over to them and smiled. Jacob growled in anger seeing them together._

_"So it's true... your dating HIM!" Jacob hissed._

**A/N: Well here is the end of the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am completely changing things for this story. **

**First and foremost I am going to say that the shape shifters never age and that caries on to their wives and offspring once they marry! **

**Second it is a widely known but kept secret on the rez about the pack, thus allowing them all to stay on the rez without suspicions of their never ageing. **

**OK all this is going to be a short series based around the son of Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black. **

**Obviously this is AU and I hope you all enjoy it. Just to let you know this is NOT A BLACKWATER ENDING at least not a happy one for them.**

**There will be mentions of Blackwater and BIG Callwater moments at some points.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything goes to their respective owners. I only own those that I created in my mind.**

**X_X**

_**"So it's true... your dating HIM!" Jacob hissed.**_

**X_X**

_"I don't believe that is any of your business Black," Leah said calmly. _

_Her warm eyes looking at Jacob with nothing, no love, hate, or even resentment. She simply no longer cared about him and had moved on completely. Ephraim smiled proudly at his mother. Leah winked at her son and Jacob growled in annoyance._

_"Why do you care anyway?" Ephraim asked Jacob accusingly. _

_Ephraim could feel his anger building, Jacob always brought it out in him. He saw the look Jacob was giving his mother and began to take deep breaths to calm himself, for he knew the look all to well. It was the same longing and lust filled look Sam Uley gives his mother every time he sees her. The same look many men on the rez have given his mother over the years. He once heard Levi Uley call his mom a tight piece of ass; he was suspended for a month after that day for beating the hell out of his distant cousin. It went without saying that Ephraim was very over protective of his mother._

_"Because I have a right to know what goes on in MY fucking pack!" Jacob hissed at his son. Not bothering to take his eyes off his one time best friend, and ex._

_"Well it seems you already knew. So why bother coming here to check?" Embry questioned as he pulled Leah closer to him._

_Jacob growled at him and turned to look completely at Leah, ignoring Embry. The look he gave Ephraim's mother sent that all too familiar shiver down his spine and he knew that if he didn't stop he would phase and rip his father limb for limb. Leah scoffed and shook her head giving Jacob a pitying look. Ephraim rolled his eyes at the entire situation when he smelled an all to familiar, annoyingly sweet scent. Renesemee ran through the trees and straight to Jacob._

_"Oh, Jacob!" She yelled dramatically, flinging herself into his arms. The rest rolled their eyes at the disgusting sight. _

_"I thought I told you to wait at the hotel for me," he said sternly to her. Renesemee dropped her voice and pouted._

_"I wanted to be here with you when-" but Renesemee cut herself off as she turned and stared right at Ephraim. She was gazing at him with a mix of lust and yearning._

_Now Ephraim was used to getting this look for many girls on the reservation. It was a look he was proud to get. Its part of the reason he took so much pride in making sure he looked his best. But seeing it coming from his supposed stepmother made his stomach churn._

_"Ephraim why don't you head inside while we talk to the pedo- oh I mean your father and his **'wife'**," Embry said smirking. Ephraim tried his best to hide his smile and ran back to the house closing the door behind him._

_There was yelling for an hour after that. Ephraim could remember hearing his father calling his mother a few choice words and seconds after every one heard a loud crack that he could only assume was Embry hurting him for speaking to Leah in such a matter. Not four seconds later Renesemee would screech and coo at Jacob while Leah growled to Embry about not needing protection. They left soon after and his mother stormed into the house and into her room, slamming the door and locking it behind her. Embry came in a few moments later running his hand through his hair groaning in agitation._

_"Well… that went better then expected," Embry said laughing to himself. Ephraim looked at him and sighed._

_"That bad huh?" Ephraim questioned apologetically. Embry shrugged and smiled lightly._

_"It could have been worse. Considering how many times I punched Jake and she only actually yelled at me twice; I'd say it wasn't that bad," Embry replied motioning for Ephraim to get up. "Come on; let's get out of here…" Embry said turning and heading out the door. Ephraim followed happily._

_They got into Embry's Ford pick-up and headed down the path towards the main road to the rez. The drive was quiet, neither saying anything just enjoying the rare bright day with the windows down. As they pulled up to the cliffs by the highway they came to a stop and got out and jumped onto the roof of the truck. They sat watching the waves below and Embry turned to face Ephraim._

_"I want to ask your mom to marry me," Embry said flatly. Ephraim laughed and shook his head at the man he grew up seeing as his real father and nodded._

_"I figured as much," Ephraim said patting Embry on the back._

_"I already asked Seth if it was ok and now I'm asking you… I really love your mom; I have loved her since I was a boy. You and Seth are all she has left and I want to show her that I can give her everything she wants and needs. I want your blessings on this before I do, I want no animosity…" Embry stuttered. Ephraim chuckled and sighed._

_"EM… EMBRY! It's ok! I promise. You have my blessing. You're a great dad to me, always have been. I know you and mom are great together. I just don't see why Jacob has to be such an ass about it. Why can't he let mom be happy?" Ephraim said aggravated. _

_Embry pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed in annoyance._

_"Jake doesn't like to lose, or let go. He has had that problem for as long as I can remember…" Embry said sadly. Ephraim scoffed and rolled his eyes._

_"He is a greedy asshole!" Ephraim responded his hazel eyes burning with anger. Embry ran his hand through his short brown hair and sighed once more._

_"Don't talk like that about your dad. Your mom wouldn't like it and he is still your dad. Listen, even though it doesn't seem like it your dad does love you a lot. He may not show it a lot, but trust me and your mom when we say he does," Embry said trying to smile._

_Both men knew that though he loved his son, Jacob wasn't ever around. He considered his child a burden of sorts. Ephraim chose to let it go and focus on his true father, the man that was there when he took his first steps, the one who taught him about fighting, and phasing. The one who would always be his father where it counted most, his heart._

_"Thanks, Dad…" Ephraim said as Embry pulled him into an awkward, yet sweet hug._

**X_X**

**A/N: OK this one is kinda short but the next one will be out soon I am workin on it right now! It will be longer! **

**Thanks to my beta! I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
